


Fantasies Come True

by northdakotaa (bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Song fic, Unrequited Love, i basically did a speedrun for this fic, sorry that this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember/pseuds/northdakotaa
Summary: “Ugh, he’s talking in his sleep again.”Based on the song “Fantasies Come True” from the musical Avenue Q.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Fantasies Come True

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Do5PrfkM-rg  
> ^ Off-Broadway performance of the song if anyone wants to see it!  
> The guy who directed this played Nicky in the original Broadway production, and I thought that was pretty cool :D

Bad looked up at the ceiling, wondering when he would finally settle down for the sweet slumber he so longed for. He turned over to face the bed on the opposite side of the nightstand.  
“Skeppy, are you awake?” Bad questioned, wondering if he would respond.  
Instead of the answer he was desiring, Skeppy muttered, “Is that a unicorn?” Ugh. He was talking in his sleep again, the number one habit Skeppy had at night.  
“No, I’ll wear the purple shoes... who painted the kitten?”  
Bad considered shaking Skeppy to wake him up from his sleep, and he knew it wasn’t a huge deal if he did. Skeppy fell asleep within a finger snap’s worth of time. Maybe he should just shake him.  
“I love you, Bad...” Skeppy mumbled, snapping Bad out of his thoughts.  
“Wait... what was that?” Bad squeaked, heat growing on his pale skin.  
Skeppy continued, “I love your little laugh...”  
Bad turned his head up to Skeppy completely, sitting upwards so he could see the tan skinned man. “Skeppy, are you awake?” He whispered.  
Skeppy only snuggled closer into the bed. “Take off your shirt,” Bad gasped.  
“Oh, Skeppy,” he mumbled, “Have you been shy all this time...? Have we been... hiding from eachother? Oh my goodness, I wonder...”  
All of those previous nights that Bad had laid in his bed with his mind being overwhelmed by Skeppy may have not been just a fantasy.  
“I know, put my earmuffs on the cookie.”  
Bad never thought the things that went on in his head at night could happen right in his bedroom.  
“You look like David Hasselhoff,”  
All of the years that Bad and Skeppy had been inseperable, Bad had missed the signs, and he couldn’t read inbetween the lines.  
Bad’s smile was huge, “Who would have thought I would see the day where I’d hear you say what I heard you say?”  
Now, he found that Skeppy shared the same feelings he did after the years that they had known eachother. Who knew?  
“Fantasies come true,” Bad mumbled, looking at Skeppy. He knew what he was always dreaming of was meant to be.  
—  
Bad opened his eyes to Skeppy looking over him, “Hey, Bad, you’re talking in your sleep,” Skeppy mumbled, an eyebrow quirked.  
“Huh? I thought you were talking in your sleep?” Bad scrunched his nose, confused.  
“No, I just came to bed,” Skeppy said nonchalantly.  
Bad felt a wave of disappointment rush through him. “Oh.”  
Skeppy giggled, “It sounded like a nice dream though.”  
Bad sighed, looking away from Skeppy and his chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair as he got into his side of the bed. He couldn’t take the disappointment. “Yes, it was a nice dream.”  
Skeppy looked at Bad before turning away, “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, Skeppy.” Bad mumbled.


End file.
